


Polyamory Hot Pocket Club (feat. Special Guest Mishima Yuki)

by DoctorQui



Series: Polyamory Hot Pocket Club [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everything is Okay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, aka things are Good and Happy, light spoilers up to november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui
Summary: Akira finds a very, very close friend in need of some company on a cold day. Things sort of...spiral from there.





	Polyamory Hot Pocket Club (feat. Special Guest Mishima Yuki)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my lovely roommate Sarah. Best of roommates, best of women <3

It started on a cold October day.

 

The humid nights of summer were long past, leaving a harsh breeze and an especially bitter cold snap in the Yongen-Jaya backstreets. No sane person would be out and about in this weather without a proper jacket, if they decided to venture out at all.

 

Of course, no one ever claimed Yusuke Kitagawa to be any sort of sane. 

 

Akira found him on LeBlanc’s doorstep, shivering like a newborn fawn. He pretended not to be bothered by the cold and simply looked up at Akira with one of those smiles that always made his stomach flip. It wasn’t even a question at that point--Yusuke was coming inside for a cup of coffee, whether he wanted it or not. 

 

It became a routine rather quickly, as these things tended to. Akira would come home from playing at the arcade with Shinya or hanging out with Haru to see Yusuke in that same spot, invite him in, and have a cup or two of coffee. 

 

It was two weeks before Ryuji joined in.

 

Joined was too soft of a word for it. Much like anything Ryuji did, he didn’t “join” so much as “barge” into their little meetings. They were sitting in the booth when it happened, Yusuke’s head in Akira’s lap, the muted atmosphere of LeBlanc’s empty wooden walls perfect for their quiet intimacy. 

 

Ryuji’s loud complaints and demands for curry shattered that peace, but not in an entirely unwelcome way. Yusuke’s sigh of discontent when Akira got up to cook broke his heart, but the wound was soothed by the way Ryuji’s eyes sparkled as he tied the apron. 

 

He made it up to Yusuke later with an extra cup of coffee on the house, as well as some kisses to go with. 

 

This would alter their schedule forever, though: not one to be outdone in the competition for Akira’s affections, Ryuji began to show up every day as well, waiting on the curb alongside Yusuke. At first he could tell it irked the other boy ever so slightly, but by the third day Akira knew it’d work out when he saw Yusuke’s head pressed into Ryuji’s shoulder, fast asleep. 

 

It continued on that way for quite awhile, just the three of them. Akira couldn’t think of a better way to spend his nights than cuddling with his two best friends, sharing secrets and sweet nothings far past when the sun had set. 

 

Just when he thought things were perfect, that their dynamic wouldn’t ever change, his ever-hectic life threw yet another curveball in the form of the prettiest boy he knew besides Yusuke: that being one Goro Akechi. 

 

This time, it was an accident. He’d asked Akechi by to review some tactics and details of Sae’s palace earlier that week, but completely forgot to take Yusuke and Ryuji into account. 

 

Suffice to say it was more than a bit awkward when Akechi walked in on Akira and Ryuji locking lips while Yusuke got to a new high score from his seat on Akira’s lap. 

 

Awkward enough that when he promptly turned tomato red and left, slamming the door behind him, it was to little surprise and more than a little shame. 

 

It’d taken some coaxing (okay, a  _ lot  _ of coaxing) from Akira after that , but once over his initial anxieties Akechi found his place easily among their little group. He added another weight to their scale, but balanced their dynamic as much as he displaced it--while Ryuji tended to grow annoyed with most things he said, Yusuke admired his wit and sharp tongue. When Akechi was unable to understand Ryuji’s more simple minded interests, Akira’s curiosity and profound thoughts hooked him in. 

 

This wasn’t to say that Akechi and Ryuji didn’t get along at all--far from it. In fact, the two of them tended to get the most heated when they were together, usually fueled by whatever inane arguments they’d had immediately beforehand. Akira found it charming, in a sense, funny in a way that couldn’t be explained. 

 

The rest of the Phantom Thieves easily picked up on the changed dynamic too, but they said nothing--not like they could, unless they wanted to be labeled hypocrites. Akira wasn’t sure when their whole  _ thing  _ had started, but he knew it had Morgana spending a lot of nights alone with Boss.

 

Now if you were to ask him how the curry-filled hot pockets started, he couldn’t tell you. Boss said it was something about Futaba asking him to try out new recipes, and how if Akira’s boyfriends were going to be over all the time they might as well make themselves useful as guinea pigs. It didn’t explain why Boss kept making them, but it kept his lovers’ stomachs full so he wouldn’t complain. 

  
And so they were here, all gathered in Akira’s room as usual. Tonight, a Saturday, was movie night, though the exact film to be watched was still being debated. Yusuke sat back and stared down at the DVDs in front of him with immense concentration, eyebrows furrowed, while Akira bustled about settling up a nest of blankets and pillows for them to lie in. 

 

Ryuji and Akechi were, unsurprisingly, arguing. 

 

“Dude, for real?! Zombies vs. Dragons is SO much better than Teal Detective. Why would you watch a guy run around for two hours when you could see  _ zombies  _ and  _ dragons  _ kicking the shit outta each other?” Ryuji huffed, waving his hands wildly.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Akechi sneered. “Teal Detective is intellectual. It’s a thriller, Sakamoto, you get enjoyment out of the tension that arises from the plot’s mysteries.”

 

“Oh? So I’m just Sakamoto now, am I?” Ryuji pushed forward until his nose bumped harshly against Akechi’s. Akira knew that look: it was Ryuji’s “I’m a stubborn asshole and I’m gonna make you see things my way” look. 

 

Akechi was used to this by now though; he merely smirked and met Ryuji’s gaze through half-lidded lashes. “Yes, you are. Got a problem with that? Or are you too dense to know what plot tension is?”

 

“Oh I’ll show you tension you son of a--”

 

They were interrupted by a pointedly cough from the entryway. Four heads swung around simultaneously to see none other than Mishima Yuki, standing timidly by the stairs.

 

Yusuke was the first to speak up. “Akira,” he began, a questioning lilt to his voice, “did you invite him?”

 

“Yeah.” Akira nodded. “He wanted to hang out. I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

 

“I-If I’m interrupting, I can go…” Mishima started to turn, but was cut off by Ryuji’s grunt. 

 

“Nah, you’re fine. C’mon, sit down. You can choose the movie, since  _ some  _ people here have terrible taste.” He backed away from Akechi and looked pointedly towards their movie selection. 

 

If Mishima’s nervous laugh was anything to go by he’d gotten the message. 

 

Akechi responded with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, leaning back into Yusuke’s lap. “Since you ruined our moment, do at least pick something interesting. If I get entirely blue-balled tonight I  _ will  _ blame you.” 

 

Mishima gulped. “Uh...sure.”

 

Akira rolled his eyes; they all knew Akechi wasn’t getting blue-balled tonight. Just one look at the tense line of Ryuji’s shoulders or the soft smile on Yusuke’s face would tell you quite the opposite. 

 

The movie picked ended up being Ocean’s Eleven, to everyone’s satisfaction. Ryuji enjoyed the action, Akechi enjoyed the heist planning, Yusuke enjoyed the cinematography, and Akira enjoyed the thievery. Mishima enjoyed...well, Akira wasn’t quite sure he could concentrate on anything other than being a fifth wheel for long enough to enjoy the movie, but he sure hoped he did. 

 

By the time the movie was over, it was well past two in the morning. Ryuji had fallen asleep on top of Akechi, who had fallen asleep on top of Yusuke. Yusuke’s arms were wrapped securely around Akira’s waist in a vice grip, preventing him from moving whatsoever. 

 

He smiled sheepishly at Mishima, apologizing with a tilt of his head. Mishima, ever so intuitive, got the message and stood. With a whispered ‘thank you’ he was off, the soft chimes of LeBlanc’s door closing acting as his goodbye. 

 

Akira sighed and looked down at the train of boys attached to him. They were all a handful, to be sure; whether individually or together, they were obnoxious and draining, constantly asking for one thing or another. That was what made them worthwhile, though. They were human. Wonderfully, imperfectly human. 

 

Akira couldn’t love them any more if he tried. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic was born of an ongoing headcanon my roommate and I had as we both played Persona 5 that is honestly one of my favorites. These boys are just so good for each other (well, most of them,  
>  and in certain universes all of them). For the record, all the girls are also in a polyamorous club (but theirs is for crepes). 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta [Emi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emiistar) for very suddenly reading this at just about midnight! I discovered you liked Persona 5 just in the nick of time, lmao.
> 
> Want to talk to my nerdy ass? Hit me up on [tumblr](http://schrodingerslion.tumblr.com)! Or, if it piques your fancy, I'm currently taking 'requests' [here](http://schrodingerslion.tumblr.com/commissions).
> 
> Have a good one y'all!


End file.
